Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source module, and more particularly, to a light source module using a light-emitting diode chip as a light source.
Description of Related Art
Due to advantages such as long service life, small size, high shock resistance, low heat generation, and low power consumption, LEDs have been widely applied in indicators or light sources in household equipment and various other equipments. In recent years, LEDs have been developed to have high-power, and therefore the applications thereof have been expanded to road illumination, large outdoor billboards, traffic lights, and similar areas. In the future, LEDs may even become the main illumination light source with both power-saving and environment-protecting functions.
In general, in an LED light source module, a plurality of LED chips is disposed on a substrate in a matrix arrangement. However, lateral light emitted by the LED chip is absorbed by the other adjacent LED chips. As a result, the lateral light emitted by the LED chips cannot be effectively utilized, thereby reducing the optical efficiency of the LED light source module.